Quirks Don't Always Matter
by SpectralWolf23
Summary: People are not born equal. That's the hard truth that I've learned at age of four. But I never gave up hope. So, I studied about quirks, how they work, how to improve them, and their weaknesses. I've wanted to be a hero despite all the odds stacked up against me. But my hopes were shattered when I was told by my idol that I can't. That is until someone gave me hope once more.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: A New Light**

 _It all began in China, where news that a baby that gave off light was born. Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places and time passed without the cause being identified. Before we knew it, the supernatural became normal. Fantasy became reality._

 _But…._

 _People are not born equal…._

"Kacchan, t-that's mean," a 4-year-old boy with green curly hair said. His eyes are filled with tears that pours down to his cheeks that adorns four freckles in a diamond shape pattern on each side. "Can you not see that he is already crying? I-If you don't stop, I…I…I'll never forgive you for that!" The boy shouted as he raised his fists towards shoulder level, taking a fighting stance as more tears pour out of his eyes while trying to shield the crying boy.

Three children in front of them looked at the green haired kid than grinned as they proceeded to show off their quirks. One of them had wings sprouting out of his back, the other can make his finger stretch as tall as himself, and lastly the one presumably the leader, a kid with ash-blonde hair put his palm and fist together creating an explosion.

"Deku, even though you're quirkless, you're still trying to be a hero, eh?!" The ash blonde said as he grinned towards the green haired boy and began walking towards them.

In the end the three left and only the crying child and the green haired kid was left, although the latter was beaten up and bruised.

 _That's the hard truth that I've learned at age of four._

 _But I never gave up hope._

 _So, I studied about quirks, how they work, how to improve them, and their weaknesses._

"Woah, it's Kamui Woods! The young and talented rising star!" The green haired kid, Izuku Midoriya, exclaimed as he watched the wood hero fight against a giant shark-like monster, along with Deathgoro and Backdraft keeping the civilians safe.

"You give a pretty good commentary, kid. Are you perhaps a fanboy?" A man asked the kid, intrigued

"Ah, w-well…" The boy said as the fight between the pro hero and thief rages on.

"Oh! Here it comes!" Izuku exclaimed as he saw the hero about to do his special move. "Show us something flashy!" The man yelled.

"Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison!" Was something he was going to do until another hero showed up, a heroine to be precise, and defeated the monster quirk user with her…

"Canyon Cannon!"

A giantess as tall as building stood over the defeated unconscious man. She had blonde hair and wore a purple domino mask with horns on each side of her head along with a skintight body suit which showed her body's curves. Wait, did she say ass-quaintance?

Izuku thought nothing of those as he began to take out a notebook labeled as "Hero Analysis for the Future #12" to jot down notes about the new heroine, Mount Lady, and her quirk's nature, weakness, how to improve them.

 _I've always thought that I could still be a hero even if I don't have superpowers, even if I didn't have a quirk, so I hung on to that dream, a dream that I'm clinging on to by a tiny piece of thread. A thread ready to snap at any moment._

"Since all of you students are already in third year high school, it's time for you to seriously think about your future." The teacher told all the students in the classroom. "I could pass out handouts for your future career plans, but why bother when all of you are probably going for the hero course, am I right?" The students cheered and activated their quirks while the teacher threw the handouts in the air.

"Oi, teach!" A student with ash-blonde hair, Katsuki Bakugo, shouted. "Don't lump me with these rejects, I'm better than all of them!"

Boos and word of hate were thrown at him as he just laughed at them!

"If I remember correctly, you wanted to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?"

The whole class was silent and murmurs began.

"UA? That national school?" One of them asked.

"I heard they have an very low acceptance rate." Another stated.

"I aced the mock test and got the highest score, I'm the only possible candidate here applicable for UA!" Bakugo exclaimed as he jumped on top of the table. "I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero."

"Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U.A., too, right?"

Izuku flinched when he heard his name which was followed by a chorus of laughter directed towards him.

"Him! A hero? No way!"

"You can't go to the hero course just by studying!"

"Th-They got rid of that rule!" Izuku tried to exclaim. "There's just no precedent-"

BOOM

Bakugo slammed his hand and exploded the table where Izuku was and knocking him down to the ground.

"OI, DEKU! You're below these rejects! YOU'RE QUIRKLESS! How can you even stand in the same ring as me!"

"Wait! Wait! It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything!" Izuku panicked as he crawled backwards until he reached the wall. "It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. And well, I-I won't know unless I try." The last part was mostly a whisper but Bakugo still heard it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNLESS YOU TRY! HUH! Are you taking the test for fun?! What the hell can _you_ even do! YOUR QUIRKLESS!"

"Okay, enough, go back to your seats!" The teacher told the whole class and everything resumed to normal like nothing ever happened.

 _Even with all the insults I received, no matter how many ridicules I have to go through, I still held on_

"Oi, Deku! We're not done talking yet." Bakugo glared at Izuku as he took his notebook.

"Hey Katsuki, what's that?" One of Bakugo's lackeys asked as he looked at the notebook's cover.

"Huh? 'Hero Analysis for the Future?' Seriously!" The two lackeys began to laugh as Izuku tried to get his notebook from Bakugo.

"I-It's fine, isn't it? J-Just give it back alread-"

BOOM

Izuku's once good notebook was now covered in scorches and burn marks.

"Th-That's mean…" Izuku said as he saw the state of his notebook.

And to add salt to the wound, Bakugo threw the notebook out of the window.

"Most top first string heroes have stories about their lives in school. I want the shine of being called as the only student to get into U.A. from this crappy public middle school. I mean I'm a perfectionist after all."

Bakugo's hand reached Izuku's right shoulder which is now smoking due to his Explosion Quirk.

"So, don't you dare go into U.A., nerd." With that, Bakugo went towards the door, his lackeys behind him.

"Jeez, at least say something back."

"Don't say that. He's pathetic. He can't even face reality."

As they reached the door, Bakugo stopped and turned toward the distraught boy. "If you really want to be a hero so badly, I got a time saving tip for you. Take a swan dive off the roof and pray that you'll have a quirk in your next life"

 _No matter how bad they treated me, I didn't waver with my convictions. But…_

"Pros are always risking their lives every day, I cannot simply say, 'You can be a hero even without power.'" A scrawny blonde man wearing a white t-shirt and green cargo pants that are too big for him, All Might in his depowered form, said.

 _With those words, the thread I was clinging on snapped, letting me fall to the dark abyss..._

 _I've suffered insults way more horrible than this!_

 _But why?_

 _Why did it hurt so much?_

 _Is it because those words came from my lifelong idol?_

 _Is it because those words came from the best of the best?_

 _But it didn't matter, I've always knew, yet, I chose to turn away from the truth._

 _I would've taken Kacchan's advice and take a swan dive off the roof…_

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" A female voice called out.

"Huh?" Izuku turned his head towards the source of a voice and saw a girl about his age. She had vine like hair and black eyes which showed kindness, compassion, humility, and a bit worry.

"You're not trying to jump, are you?" Asked the girl with worry. "A drop from this height would give you a high chance of dying than surviving."

"I…" Izuku trailed off contemplating on whether to tell her or not.

"You were, weren't you?"

"… _Yes_."

A look of horror was evident on her face as she gasped.

"But, why? Why would you try to do that?"

"You would probably take those words back if you knew." The boy stated with little to no emotions.

"Huh?"

"All my life I was bullied, ever since I was four." Another gasp was heard as he continued his story. "When they've heard of my predicament, I was shunned, tormented, teased, insulted, and became a personal punching bag. They called me names, they called me worthless, a piece of trash, a waste of air. My used to be friends are now my tormentors and my teachers never once acknowledge me and they always ignore me. I wanted to become a hero, but I was laughed at and turned down by my peers." His hair shadowed his eyes as he bowed his head. "Even my idol told me that I couldn't do it. Is it wrong for someone like me to be able to save people and smile at them, telling them that it's gonna be okay."

"Wha-… What was your predicament?" The girl asked.

"… I'm quirkless." Izuku said as he hangs his head dejectedly. "Go on laugh, leave, whatever! No one will even miss one _useless and quirkless deku._ "

The girl can only feel sympathy and sadness for the boy. He had life hard, no scratch that, it was like he was already living in hell, always being tormented, insulted, and hurt both physically and mentally. She may have only known him for a few minutes, but she wants to help him. A boy whose soul is shattered and broken, just because he didn't have a quirk.

"I don't think that at all." The girl stated, surprising Izuku. "In fact, I admire your perseverance in trying to be a hero despite being quirkless." She walked towards him. "You endured those things up until now. For me, I think it's inspiring. not many can do that."

Izuku was dumbfounded. A girl that he just met a few minutes ago was praising him.

"I don't care whether you have a powerful quirk or none at all." The girl continued. "I do not judge people by their looks or quirks. I judge them by their attitude. And by judging you, your intentions are pure and good. I think you might be able to be a great hero, with or without a quirk. Do not let others make you think otherwise."

 _I would've jumped…_

 _if not for someone to lend me a hand and helped drag me out of the dark abyss…_

 _And pulled me into the light of hope and showed me what it really means to be a hero._

"Well, it was nice talking to you mister. I better get going now." The girl then started to leave.

"Ah, wait! What's your name?"

The girl stopped and turned towards Izuku. Then she smiled a genuine smile.

"My name is Shiozaki Ibarra."

"I'm Midoriya Izuku. Thank you for what you said. I needed that."

"No problem. May the light continue to shine on you always, Midoriya." And with that, the girl now known as Shiozaki Ibara left.

 _Our lives may never be perfect._

 _Our lives can be short._

 _But sometimes it only takes one person to change someone._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Stand Up, Chin Up, And Get Ready To Fight**

Izuku trudged back home feeling slightly better after his encounter with Shiozaki. A girl who helped him in his time of despair despite not knowing him.

"Maybe I could try just one more time." He said with a smile as he stopped and looked at the beautiful sunset.

He will be the first quirkless person to be able to become a hero.

'No matter what they say, no matter how hard it will be, I won't falter until I achieve my dreams.' And with that he left for home.

"Izuku! Welcome back!" A short chubby woman with green hair exclaimed as he welcomed his son home.

"Sorry, mom, if I came in late." Izuku said as he rubs his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Nonsense, you arrive just in time." His mom said to him as she took a good look at his son's face. "Oh, what made you so happy today?"

"Well, I, uh, met a girl."

"Oh! A girl! Tell me what she's like! Is she cute? Is she nice?" His mother rambled on as Izuku tried to calm her down.

"Mom, it's not like that, she helped me on something and I feel grateful for her doing it." Izuku told his mom as he looked away from his mother's eyes. "A-and, well, s-she's cute, kind, and caring…" Izuku whispered as his face got red.

"Ohh? Is this love at first sight?" His mother asked teasingly.

"M-MOM!" He shouted as he covered his face as he bolted towards his room.

"My baby boy has finally found a friend." Izuku's mother, Inko Midoriya, said as she went to the kitchen and started to make dinner.

Izuku sat down on his bed as he looked at all the posters and memorabilia of All Might in his room and sighed. He walked towards his computer table and took out his charred notebook. The notebook signed by All Might. He put it aside and pulled out his other notebooks ranging from 1 to 12 along with a new notebook from the drawer and wrote at the cover, "Quirk Analysis."

School was normal for Izuku as he packed his stuff and changed his school shoes for his red shoes. By normal I mean being ignored, avoided, you know, the usual, but something feels missing.

"DEKU!" The loud voice of his once childhood friend called out to him.

Ah, there it is.

"I see that you still haven't canceled your application to U.A., huh?" Bakugo's hands started to produce small explosions, his face had a not so friendly smile etched on it which made Izuku step back in fear. He tried to run but a crowd formed around them, covering all chances to escape.

"I'll teach you a lesson for trying to be an equal with me."

Without warning, he shot towards Izuku with a right hook, his left hand propelling him towards Izuku with explosions.

"DIE! YOU FUCKING NERD!"

Bakugo, didn't know what happened next. All he remembered was him flying towards Izuku, about to land a right hook, then he saw himself lying on the floor, in pain. Their teacher came and when he saw what happened, he shouted.

"MIDORIYA IZUKU! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

It didn't made sense to him, he really didn't. Why was he being told to go to the principal's office. Bakugo always does this stuff, and yet, he was never reprimanded for his actions. But when he was just only trying to protect himself, this happens.

"Why?" He asked, his head low as his hair covers his eyes.

The teacher and the crowd was confused.

"He does this all the time, he hurts me, he torments me, no scratch that. ALL OF YOU DO THAT TO ME!" His face shot up with teary, angry, green eyes. "THE ONLY TIME I TRY TO PROTECT MYSELF, YOU TELL ME TO GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE?! WHAT ABOUT HIM? ALL HE DOES IS MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL, BUT WHAT DOES HE GET?! A PAT ON THE BACK! PRAISE! MULTIPLE WARNINGS EVEN THOUGH HE SHOULD'VE ALREADY VIOLATED A LOT OF SCHOOL RULES! HUH?! I'M THE VICTIM HERE!" He shouted to all the people surrounding him and succeeded in surprising and shocking them.

He took his bag and walked towards the door angrily leaving everyone dumbfounded.

Izuku walked towards the park to clear off his mind. It was his first time shouting with anger and it felt… _different_.

He sat down on a nearby bench and buried his head in his hands.

"It seems our paths have crossed once more." A familiar voice said as he shot his head up.

"Shiozaki-san!"

"You seem frustrated. How can I be of assistance?" She asked with concern as she sat beside him.

"I-It's nothing, really." His face turned red as he waved his arms dismissively. 'She's so close.'

"Bottling up your emotions can affect your health you know."

"I-I know that."

"Is it because of the bullies that hurt you?" She asked.

Izuku ducks his head low as his hair shadows his eyes.

Shiozaki looks toward Izuku.

"Emotions are what makes us humans, Midoriya-kun. They are a part of us, we cannot just simply throw those out." She looks towards the sky as the birds fly towards the horizon. "Do not keep them your problems to yourself. You can ask for others to help you. I may not know you much, but I want to help, too even though it may be small."

"You don't even know me that much, yet, you are so kind. Why are you so kind when others are not?"

"There are always different types of people in this world. Not everyone are the same. We are all special in our own ways. Remember that." Shiozaki then looked towards the children playing in the park.

Izuku still had his head down. "Had I been given a quirk, would people look at me in a different light?"

"Just like I said before, I'm quirkless. And all the world ever cares about now are quirks. Just like what happened a few moments ago in school."

"What happened?"

Izuku then told her what happened. How Bakugo was about to throw him a devastating right hook, how he protected himself from it but was told to go to the principal's for it for doing it ONCE, while Bakugo got none even though he bullies others everyday.

Shiozaki looks at him with wide eyes. 'He's the victim, yet, he got reprimanded while the bully got scot free?!'

"I'm sorry for what happened." She apologized.

"You don't need to apologize. I've already told you what my school was like yesterday."

"I know but still… Teachers are supposed to protect students and guide them to the right path."

"Though, despite whatever they say, I'm still going to be a hero." Izuku declared making Shiozaki to turn towards him. "There's no harm in trying, right?" He asked her as she gave the boy a wide smile.

"Then I'll meet you at U.A.'s entrance exam."

"W-w-wait, wait. What! You're also going to U.A.!" He exclaimed "Can you tell me your quirk? How it works? What it does? I think it might be based on your hair, right? They look like vines, so probably a quirk related to that or plants. Can you control plants? Or maybe you can make your vines grow and control it however you please?" Izuku then began to mumble as he tries to decipher Shiozaki's quirk whereas the latter seemed surprised, impressed, and a bit creeped out by his mumblings.

"Um, Midoriya?"

"Ah! S-Sorry about that. It's a habit."

"Don't worry about it." She said with a chuckle. "Though I'm impressed by your observational skills. Just with a look you already have known what my quirk does."

"W-wait, really?"

"My quirk is called Vines. It allows me to grow vines on my head instead of normal hair to which I can use for various purposes like defensive barriers and binding foes. And yes, they are detachable."

Izuku looked at Shiozaki with wide, starry, eyes. "Wow, your quirk is so versatile! Though it wouldn't be so effective against someone using a fire related quirk."

"Your right about that."

The sat down in silence as they looked at the scenery in front of them.

"S-Shiozaki-san, I-I… uhh…"

"You want to exchange numbers with me, correct?"

"I-If it not too much a hassle…"

"I don't mind." She chuckled as she gave him her number.

* * *

Almost ten months have passed with only a few more weeks to spare before the entrance exam for the U.A. entrance exam. Izuku had managed to avoid any more interactions with Bakugo and the others as he always left the classroom just after the bell rings. He always talked with Shiozaki on the phone due to the exams nearing and they try to help each other the best way they can.

Izuku had made Dagoba Municipal Beach Park, a beach-turned-trash dump into his own training grounds. Most of the trash was almost gone as he pushes a worn down refrigerator towards a huge pile of trash outside the area of the beach with minimal effort. Sweat covered his body which made his now-well-toned body frame glisten in the setting sun.

He grabbed his towel and bag on a nearby bench and proceeded to go back home, not noticing a scrawny blonde man entering the vicinity with wide eyes.

'Just in a few weeks, the entrance exam for U.A. will start. The exam that may change my life forever.' Izuku thought as he walked down the road towards his apartment. 'After so much hard work, I can finally achieve my dream of being a hero.' Izuku then stops his walk as he pondered a question that's been haunting him. 'But what if the heroes just look down on me. Just like what All Might did.'

Just then, his phone rang. He picked it out of his pocket and saw Shiozaki's name and number on the phone.

'No I cannot think that. Not when someone finally believes in me. No matter what, I will be what I want to be.'

"Shiozaki-san! How's your training coming along?"

 _Life is full of surprises._

 _Full of twists and turns._

 _Life can also be dangerous._

 _But it can also be beautiful._

 _So, stand up._

 _Chin up._

 _And get ready to fight._

 _And show the world what you're made of._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, if you are reading this,** **I won't be updating this story weekly, I will update at my own time.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: The Entrance Exam**

U.A., one of, if not, the most prestigious school known in Japan, the school where most of the top heroes came from. It is a dream for almost every aspiring hero and heroine to be able to enroll there. It's almost like a requirement to graduate in U.A. if you want to become a great hero.

Izuku stared at the humongous building in front of him with wide eyes. The golden symbol of U.A. was engraves at the top of the blue school gate which is also huge. He smiled at the scenery and puffed his chest.

'This is it Izuku, time to show the world that even quirkless people like you can even become a great hero' Izuku thought as he walked towards the gate and into the premise of the school.

The inside of the school was almost like a maze if it weren't for the signs that shows directions. He came upon the room that has a sign in front of it that says, "U.A. High School Hero Course Exam Orientation," and went inside it.

The room was almost full as he sat down in middle row next to a girl with black shoulder length, bob-cut hair.

"Uh, h-hey." Izuku asks as he tries to communicate with the girl.

The girl looks at him with an emotionless gaze before replying.

"Nn…"

"Um… M-My name's Midoriya Izuku. W-What's yours?" He asked the girl with his hand stretched outward towards the girl.

The girl just looked at him with the same expressionless gaze and turned towards the front. Izuku then followed suite with his hand still stretched out, now hovering above his desk. His face had an awkward expression as he just pulled back his arm.

'That was awkward.' He thought as he looked at the rows in front until he saw his former best friend two rows in front of him with a death glare directed towards him, to which he flinched at a little.

"… Kodai Yui…" The girl responded. Izuku turned towards the girl as the latter just kept her gaze forward.

He smiled as the written portion of the test began.

After the written exam was over, a man with long blonde spiky hair that is curved upwards and a small mustache wearing a black leather jacket, headphones that says "HAGE," and a directional speaker around his neck stood over the stage.

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE, LISTENERS! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs and the response was only silence.

"WHAT A REFINED RESPONSE! I WILL NOW PRESENT TO YOU THE GUIDELINES FOR YOUR PRACTICAL! ARE YOU READY! YEAHHH!"

Silence filled the room once more, whereas Izuku was literally fanboying right now. "It's the voice hero Present Mic! I listen to his radio show every week. It's so inspirational. I guess all of the teachers in U.A. are Pro Heroes."

"Nn…"

"Ah! S-Sorry Kodai-san. It's kind of a habit."

"NOW, THIS IS HOW THE TEST WILL GO, MY YOUNG LISTENERS! YOU WILL BE CONDUCTING A TEN-MINUTE MOCK URBAN BATTLE AFTER THIS! YOU CAN BRING WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH YOU!"

The screen behind Present Mic shows a map of where all the students currently are and the test sites.

"AFTER THIS PRESENTATION, YOU WILL BE HEADING TOWARDS YOUR ASSIGNED TESTING LOCATION! EACH SITE IS FILLED WITH 3 KINDS OF FAUX VILLAINS. POINTS ARE AWARDED ACCORDING TO THEIR RESPECTIVE DIFFICULTY LEVEL!"

The screen then shows a large city and on the sides, the three kinds of faux villains: the one-pointer, the two-pointer, and the three-pointer.

"YOU CAN USE YOUR QUIRKS TO DISABLE THESE FAUX VILLAINS AND EARN POINTS. THAT IS THE GOAL OF THIS EXAM! AND OF COURSE, PLAYING THE ANTIHERO AND ATTACKING OTHER EXAMINEES IS PROHIBITED!"

"MAY I ASK A QUESTION?!" A lone boy with his arm raised up shouted. He had a pair of rectangular glasses and he has a strict looking face.

"THE HANDOUT CLEARLY STATES THAT THERE ARE NO LESS THAN FOUR VARIETIES OF FAUX VILLAINS! IF THAT IS A MISPRINT, THEN U.A., THE MOST PROMINENT SCHOOL IN JAPAN, SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF THAT FOOLISH MISTAKE! WE EXAMINEES ARE HERE IN THIS PLACE TO BECAUSE WE WISH TO BE MOLDED INTO EXEMPLARY HEROES!"

He then turned towards Izuku with an accusing finger pointed at him.

"AND YOU WITH THE CURLY HAIR! YOU HAVE BEEN MUTTERING THIS WHOLE TIME! IT IS DISTRACTING! IF YOU'RE HERE TO JUST GOOF AROUND, THEN PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!"

"S-Sorry…" Izuku muttered as he covered his mouth.

"OKAY, OKAY! EXAMINEE 7111, NICE CATCH THANKS! BUT THE FOURTH FAUX VILLAIN IS WORTH ZERO POINTS! THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO ENGAGE BATTLE, IT'S JUST AN OBSTACLE, SO TO SPEAK! THERE IS ONE IN EVERY SITE! AN OBSTACLE THAT WILL GO CRAZY IN TIGHT NARROW SPACES! IT IS NOT IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFEAT BUT THERE IS ALSO NO REASON TO DEFEAT IT EITHER. I RECOMMEND THAT ALL OF YOU SHOULD JUST AVOID IT ALL TOGETHER!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I APOLOGZE FOR MY INTERRUPTION!" The boy bowed before taking his seat.

"I see… So, it's like the obstacles you avoid in a videogame, huh?" Someone from the spectators asked.

"The whole thing **is** like a videogame." Another replied.

"THAT'S ALL FROM ME! FINALLY, I'LL LEAVE YOU LISTENERS A PRESENT – OUR SCHOOL MOTTO! THE GREAT HERO NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID: 'TRUE HEROISM CONSISTS IN BEING SUPERIOR TO THE ILLS OF LIFE.' **GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA**! BREAK A LEG EVERYONE!"

After the presentation, everyone went towards their respective testing sites. Izuku was already prepared but he was still nervous as heck. He may have hauled every single trash off the beach with his own body, but that doesn't make it easier for him. Everyone around him may have the upper hand because they might have powerful quirks while all he has were his brains and fists.

'No, don't think negative thoughts. I can pull through this. My first step on becoming a hero.'

"AND START!" Present Mic shouted who was on top of a building which left all the examinees confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, THERE ARE NO COUNT DOWNS IN A REAL FIGHT! GO! CHOP CHOP! TIME IS ALREADY TICKING!" And with that, everyone scrambled to get points.

* * *

"That's twelve!" Izuku shouted as he incapacitated a two-pointer robot with the help of his staff and ran off to another direction to try and find more points, which was proving to be difficult since everyone is destroying robots left and right.

'I need to find more points, but where!?' Izuku thought as he looked around him.

'Robots are getting annihilated left and right everywhere.' Izuku gripped his staff and grit his teeth. 'Sooner or later, there won't be any robots left. I don't even know how much points I need in order to pass.'

Just then a large shadow loomed over the fake city. A large mechanical behemoth turned its head towards the examinees near the area from around the corner. Gigantic hands crushed the building around it as it began to move towards the examinees. Every other examinee around the area have only one thought.

 _'That's the zero-pointer?!'_

Every other examinee ran away from the gimmick as it continues to rampage on the area.

'It's no use on staying here, I'll have to find another area to look for more robots.' Izuku thought as he proceeded to turn around, but then he heard a small cry for help.

Izuku looked back at the area where the zero-pointer was and saw a girl with brown hair in a bob cut and trapped underneath a huge pile of rubble. Without any second thoughts, he dashed off towards her passing a certain teen wearing glasses looking at him with wide eyes.

Izuku reached her within a few seconds and lift the rubble off the girl with all his strength, managing to free the girl's feet.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I think so." The girl tried to stand, but screamed as she clutched her ankle.

As the zero-pointer got closer, Izuku, out of panic, carried the girl in bridal style as quickly as possible and started to run. The latter uttered a small "eep" and held on tightly with a red face.

As soon as they were out of harm's way, Present Mic's loud voice was heard yelling "TIME'S UP!"

Izuku let out a sigh of relief as well as some of the other participants.

"Um…"

He looked down and just remembered that he was carrying a **girl** which made his face go red.

A girl was in his arms…

And she's so close…

 _Very, very close…_

"C-Can you please put me down, now." The girl asked embarrassedly with an equally embarrassed and red face. "It's getting rather embarrassing."

"Y-Yeah."

Izuku put her down on the ground gently and after that, the two looked away from each other, still embarrassed from what happened.

"S-Sorry for c-carrying you like that without your p-permission." Izuku apologized as he bowed down.

"It's fine! It's fine!" The girl told him frantically while waving her hands. "Don't apologize. You saved my life. So… uh… T-Thanks for that."

"Ah! N-No problem, miss?"

"Uraraka Ochako." The girl, Uraraka Ochako, said with a happy expression and gave a smile to which Izuku smiled back.

"Okay everyone, good job out there. I'll take it from here." A short elderly woman told the examinees as she gave them some candy. She was wearing a pink helmet and a lab coat with a dress and pink boots. She was holding a large syringe which acted as her cane.

"My, my, what happened here?" She asked as she approached Izuku and Uraraka.

"I think my ankle's fractured." Uraraka said as she hissed in pain.

The elderly woman sighed while shaking her head left and right. "I swear, these tests are getting more reckless every year. Hold still dearie, this'll be quick."

She kissed her by the head and almost instantly, her ankle was healed.

"Huh?! It's healed?! But why do I feel tired?"

"My quirk can only stimulate a person's healing ability, and healing requires stamina, dearie." The woman replied as she then turned towards to the rest of the crowd. "So, is anyone else here injured?"

"That mademoiselle is the backbone of U.A." A blonde boy wearing a stylish suit and a giant belt with a ring-shaped buckle told the examinees that were confused. "U.A.'s licensed school nurse, The Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl. Because of her quirk, U.A. can go through with such a reckless exam."

"Can you stand?" Izuku asked Uraraka as he held out his hand towards her.

"Yeah."

She grabbed his hand and stood up and dusting herself a bit.

"Once again, thanks for saving me." She said while bowing.

"I-It's no problem! I only did what I felt was right." Izuku said meekly.

"But still, thank you."

Uraraka smiled at Izuku who also smiled back, they left the faux city talking about pro heroes and such and they were making their way towards the school gate until a shout stopped them.

"MIDORIYA-KUN!"

Izuku turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Ibara and another student with long gray hair and thick pale eyelashes that encompass his eyes jogging towards them.

"Shiozaki-san! You're here!" Izuku said with a smile on his face.

"I did tell you that I would also be taking the tests here in U.A., Midoriya-kun. By the way, this is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu." Ibara introduced. "A fellow examinee with a good heart."

"Nice to meet you! Midoriya Izuku, right?" Tetsutetsu said as he held out his hand in front of him.

"Y-Yeah nice to meet you, T-Tetsutetsu."

"So, Midoriya-kun, are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Ibara asked

"Oh, t-this is Uraraka Ochako. I, um, s-saved her from getting crushed by the zero-pointer." Izuku's cheeks flared up along with Uraraka's when he mentioned that, remembering what happened.

"Oh? Are you two okay? You both look like burning up." Ibara asked worriedly

"I-It's fine! It's f-fine! Definitely fine!" Both Izuku and Uraraka said at the same time while waving their arms frantically but stopped when they heard sniffling sounds.

"To be able to run towards the zero-pointer just to save someone in danger," Tetsutetsu stated with an arm covering his eyes. "That's so manly!"

"A-A hero is a-always ready to face danger even if they are afraid."

"But still!"

The four of them continued talking about what happened during the entrance exam until they got to the train station.

"Well, looks like my train is here, I'll catch up to you guys some other time." Tetsutetsu told the group

"I'll be going on my way, too, if you don't mind." Uraraka also told the group.

"Well, take care you guys. Hope you have a safe trip back home." Izuku said and the group split ways.

"Well that was eventful."

"It sure was, Shiozaki san." Izuku smiled. "They are really nice."

Ibara smiled at that. "They really are. Wanna go home together?"

"WAHH?! U-um, yeah, s-sure, Shiozaki san! I-If you insist." Izuku stammered with a red face.

Ibara chuckled at Izuku and shook her head.

"Well then," she held her hand in front of him with a smile on her face, "shall we get going?"

Izuku blushed but held the hand anyways and left with her towards the crowd.

* * *

A week had passed and now, we see Izuku holding a piece of envelope with the UA crest on the front. You can hear Izuku's mother pacing back and forth nervously outside his room. With a nervous sigh, he opened the letter, and inside was a piece of paper and a small disc-like projector.

He took the disc out of the envelop and put it down the table and pressed a button on its side which then projected a screen. On the screen was a hybrid of a mouse, bear, and a dog with a scar running across his right eye wearing an elegant suit and orange sneakers.

 _"Greetings, Midoriya Izuku!" The hybrid greeted. "Am I a mouse, a dog, or a bear? It doesn't matter because I am the principal of U.A., Nezu! And I shall be the one to tell you your score in the entrance exam."_

"P-Principal!?"

 _"Judging on your written exam, you have passed it with flying colors, but the same cannot be said for your practical exam."_ Nezu said as he shook his head left and right.

Izuku stared at the screen with wide eyes at first, but was replaced with the look sadness and depression

 _"You have failed."_

The words hurt like a bullet shattering his mended heart. Why was the world so cruel? Tears threaten to spill from his eyes as he clenched his fist.

 _"But…"_

Izuku's head slowly went back up when he heard the principal say that.

 _"I admire your dedication, young Midoriya. Even if you are quirkless, you have scored higher than most of the students! With the score of 11 villain points and 20 rescue points, you have placed 40th in the overall ranking and that alone is an impressive feat for someone like you. Not much students have the drive that you have young Midoriya, I am impressed."_

Izuku took a while to comprehend what the principal told him. He was impressed and he even complimented him.

 _"However, that is not enough to pass since you should be at least in the Top 37, I shall be giving you a chance to be enrolled in the General Education. It may not be the Hero Course, but there is a chance that you will be transferred to the Hero Course if you do well enough in the Sports Festival. I'll be seeing you next week young Midoriya, and I have high hopes for someone like you. Have great evening."_

And with that the screen disappeared which left Midoriya inside his room with eyes filled with hope and determination once more.

'I'll do my best, sir! I won't let you down.'

* * *

 **Edit: I added Izuku's score and changed his ranking from 44th to 40th.**

 **The reason he didn't get a lot of points like in the anime/manga is because he destroyed the Zero Pointer, who could cause a lot of damage in the area it was in and the examinees in said area. So, by destroying the zero pointer, he had saved a lot of lives by sacrificing himself to do whatever it takes to bring it down, which he succeeded unlike here where he just saved one life.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, here's the next chapter. Just a heads up, I have added two characters from the series Attack on Titan. I hope you guys aren't angry about that.**

 **And, also, thank you guys for the support that you've given this story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: The First Day**

The sun shines brightly over bustling city of Japan. People are going to their jobs, Heroes are patroling the area, and one extra happy green ball of sunshine running towards the colossal structure known as U.A.

He had spoken to his mother about the video a week before and she was very proud of his son for coming this far, even if it wasn't what he wanted. But it can be used as a stepping stone for him to achieve a bigger dream.

As Izuku reached the gates, he straightened up and inhaled a large breath of air then exhaled. A new day means a new life and this day will be the start of his new life, the life of becoming a hero!

'Well not quite a hero since I'm in the GenEd Department.' He sighed, but then shook his head.

'No, I can't think that, If I want to be a hero, I have to work harder than everyone else. There are people who believes in me- Mom, Ibara, even the principal.'

So, he went inside the building and tried to find his way around the enormous labyrinth known as the U.A. hallways.

After a few minutes of searching, he found his classroom labeled 1-C in big bold letters on a door three times bigger than him.

'Are there people with gigantification quirks here?' Izuku thought as he opened the door and was greeted by a sight of students doing their own business who stared at him as he entered the room and then back to what they were previously doing.

Izuku sat on a seat behind a boy with purple hair that looked like he hasn't been getting enough sleep. He looked out of the window next to him and took in the scenery before him. He could see the whole campus from up here and it was a beautiful sight.

It was fifteen minutes before the time for Homeroom and Izuku was writing on his journal, updating some of the pages as he quietly murmured to himself, not noticing a blonde girl with blue eyes coming towards his way.

"Hello there!"

"Ahh! S-Sorry, d-didn't see you there… Hehe."

"What are you writing on?" The girl asked curiously as she noticed the journal Izuku was writing on.

"Oh, this? It's just my journal. I write stuff about quirks and heroes. It's kind of a hobby." Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Can I have a look?"

"Um, S-Sure."

Izuku handed his journal to the girl who then read its contents. Her eyes widening as she flipped to the page, then the next, then the next.

"W-Wow. T-This is **very** detailed."

"Eh? I-It's not much, if you ask me. It's mostly on how the heroes can improve their quirks more and some theories on others." Izuku explained.

"Oi, Christa!" A brunette girl with her hair in a ponytail called out as she walked towards them.

"Ah, Ymir! You've got to check this out. He has a lot of detailed information about heroes and stuff!" the blonde girl, now known as Christa, told the brunette, Yimir, as she showed he the journal.

"Wow, ther's actually a lot of info here." She then closed the journal and read the cover. "Hero Analysis for the Future Number 13. You made thirteen of these?" Yimir asked, impressed.

"W-Well, it's k-kind of a hobby."

Christa places a finger below her lips as she hummed. "Hobby." Her face then lightened up and snapped her fingers. "Aha! It's your quirk! You have some sort of Intelligence-based quirk, right."

"Umm, w-well, I… Uhhh…" Izuku stuttered as he wonders how he would spill the beans to them.

Just then the door slid open and the rest of the students standing up took their seats.

A woman then came through the door. She has long black hair and blue eyes and she's wearing a black breastless leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasizes her breasts, body, and legs along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots, a red domino mask, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips

"Good morning students of Class 1-C. My name is Kayama Nemuri or you might know me as Midnight." The woman, Midnight, told the class.

"Wait, she's our teacher!"

"I-Isn't this a bit too much?"

"Well she is an R-rated hero."

Murmurs can be heard all over the class which irritated the teacher.

"All of you! Silence! I'm trying to give a good impression for my debut as your homeroom teacher here."

The murmurs died down and Midnight continued.

"As you've all known, I shall be your homeroom teacher for the next three years so you should address me as sensei, Midnight-sensei, or Kayama-sensei. Understood?"

"Understood." The class said in unison.

"Now, for today we will be introducing ourselves first to get to know each other. We will start with on this column on the left."

Christa stood up from her seat and went to the front to introduce herself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lenz Christa. My Quirk is called Empathy. I can feel other people's emotions and share mine with them. It's a pretty simple quirk actually and already self-explanatory. I hope to get along with everyone in this class. Please take care of me."

She smiled and everyone in the room felt like they were seeing something so divine.

'Is she a goodess?'

'Is she God?'

'I want to marry her.'

Those were some of the thought of everyone in the room.

As Christa took her seat, Ymir went up next.

"Just call me Ymir. My Quirk is called Jaws. It makes my jaws powerful enough to break and chew through almost anything." Just then a dark aura surrounded her making her look menacing and sent shivers to everyone present in the room. "A don't think about doing anything to **MY** Christa."

After her introduction she went back to her seat and the next person took the stage. Their introductions flew by fast, until it was the purple haired student was next.

"My name is Shinso Hitoshi. And my Quirk is called Brainwashing."

And just like that he went back to his seat.

'Hmm. A brainwashing quirk, now that's a great quirk for making villains surrender peacefully.'

"Can I have the last one up here to introduce themselves?" Midnight asked.

"Ahh! S-Sorry."

Izuku walked up towards the front and looked at the students before him.

"Uhh, h-hi. I'm M-Midoriya Izuku. My Quirk is… Uhh… T-To put it bluntly… I-I don't have one." Izuku whispered the last part as his gaze shifted to the ground.

Murmurs can be heard as he went back to his seat.

"Alright everyone, settle down." Midnight said as the murmurs died down.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Luch time has started and the students have started to crowd the cafeteria. Amidst the crowd of students, Izuku can be seen holding a tray with a bowl of katsudon on it as he tried to find a good seat until he saw Shinso holding a tray with a plate of kare raisu.

"Shinso-san!" He shouted which gained the attention of said boy.

"Do you mind if we have lunch together?" Izuku said as he neared Shinso.

"Sure, why not." Shinso said with a shrug. "Though, there are a lot of students here, so we might not find a table easily."

Izuku tried to look for any more free tables until he saw Christa waving her arms at him a dozen of tables away.

"Midoriya-kun! Shinso-kun! Over here!" She shouted.

Izuku and Shinso looked towards each other then went towards her and saw that she was with Ymir.

"T-Thanks for the invite, Lenz-san." Izuku said as he and Shinso took a seat.

"Eh, it's no biggie, and please, call me Christa."

"S-Sure, i-if you want to. And y-you're Ymir, right?"

"Yeah, I am." Ymir answered as she looked at Izuku with a blank face. "Never thought that you were Quirkless, though."

"Y-Yeah. Sorry if I hadn't told you guys before. You might probably hate me now." Izuku said as he lowered his head.

"Hate you? No," Ymir said as she shakes her head, "in fact I'm impressed."

"Yeah! When I first saw that notebook of yours filled with so much detailed information, I thought it was your quirk." Christa added as she waved her hand comically. "From information about heroes to what their quirks are capable of, how to make them stronger, then the weaknesses! It honestly teriffied me."

"T-Thanks, t-that means a lot to me. I guess?"

"Hey, don't put yourself down. If you want people to recognize you then do it." Shinso said as he took a bite of his food. "Just ignore the insults people hurl at you. I've learned to do that since I've gotten my quirk."

"W-Wait, what do you mean by that last part?" Izuku asked.

"I was told that my Quirk, Brainwashing, wasn't fit for a hero." Shinso said as he stopped eating and placed his spoon down. "Many avoided me because of how I can make people do my bidding against their own will."

"That's not true." Izuku said as Shinso looked at him.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, yeah, that is the purpose of a quirk like that,but think of all the good things you can do! You can make villains surrender peacefully, you can save hostages much more easier since you can make the villains hand them over without negotiating anything. You can basically turn the tables for whose side you're on."

Shinso was taken aback by Izuku's words. Not once was he been praised by his peers, mostly about saying that he should be better off a villain than a hero. He was happy for once as he smiled a bit.

"… Thanks."

"Izuku, did you bring any more your journals? I really wanna read them!" Christa exclaimed with wide starry eyes. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?!"

"Um, s-sure." Izuku answered which was followed by a wave of thanks from a bowing Christa.

"Christa, stop bowing or you might hit your head hard on the table." Ymir spoke as she slurped on her ramen.

"S-Sorry, sorry! Heh-heh." Christa said sheepishly which got a few chuckles from Ymir and Izuku and a small smile from Shinso.

* * *

"Well looks like this is where we part ways." Izuku told Ymir, Christa, and Shinso as they made it infront of the train station. "I have to say I had a lot of fun with you guys." He beamed with a smile.

"You know, he kind of rivals you with that smile." Ymir whispered to Christa who just smiled.

"Nah, I didn't had that much fun." Shinso replied as he looked at the schedule for his train.

"You're really bad at lying to him, Shinso. I could practically see that smile of yours creeping up your face! You're just trying to hide it." Ymir told him with a smirk as she pointed a finger towards him.

Shinso turned and looked at Ymir in the eyes for a moment then sighed. "Alright, I admit, I did had a lot of fun."

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it, Mr. I'm-too-cool-for-friends?" She teased.

"Meh. What happens happens." Shinso said with a shrug then looked at the schedule once more. "Looks like I'm gonna cut the chat short, my train's here. See ya later guys."

"See ya." The remaining three of the group said as Shinso walked away but suddenly stopped.

"Oh! And Midoriya." Shinso looked back and faced the said boy. "You're not the only one from the Gen Ed Depatment who wants to go to the hero course."

Izuku had a bit of a shocked look but was replaced with determination. "Then I'll take that as a challenge and work twice as hard, Shinso!"

"Hmph, you better Midoriya." Shinso said with a smile then left.

"Come on, Christa, just return his journal back. You can read it tomorrow, we still have a train to catch up." Ymir told Christa who was still reading Izuku's journal.

"But there's just so many information about things I didn't even knew about! It's like reading from a magazine about heroes but 5 times more better!"

"Sorry about this, man." Ymir sighed as she apologized to Izuku.

"Ah, n-no, it's fine, it's fine. You can take it home Christa, i-if you like, j-just return it anytime tomorrow."

"Really! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Christa said as she hugged Izuku who became flustered at the sudden touch.

"Come on." Ymir said as she picked up Christa, who was still squeeling like a baby who just gotten a candy, onto her shoulders. "See you later Midoriya" She said with a smile and then left.

Izuku stood there for a while with a bright smile on his face unti he was called out by a familiar voice.

"Midoriya-kun!"

Izuku turned around and saw Shiozaki running towards him.

"Shiozaki-san!"

When Shiozaki reached him, she was out of breath and her hands were on her knees.

"Sorry for not seeing you at lunch." Shiozaki said in between breaths. "My classmates wanted to spend time to know each other at lunch so I didn't get to see you and we were dismissed a little late. Sorry about that."

"I-It's fine Shiozaki-san. You don't have to apologize. But thank you for still coming, I appreciate that, along with all the other things you've done for me. You've always been there for me."

Shiozaki smiled at him with a small blush. "Don't worry about. And call me Ibara. We've already known each other for ten months."

"S-S-Sure, I-Ibara. C-Call me Izuku then."

Ibara soon got her breath back and straightened up.

"I heard you didn't pass the Heroics Exam." Ibara said with a sad face.

"I-It's fine. It's in the past now. What matters is the future." Izuku said to which Ibara smiled at.

"So, um, how's Gen Ed?" She asked

"It's fine, I also made some friends today." Izuku answered with a smile.

"Hmm, do tell."

 _A new day is equal to a new life._

 _A new life is equal to new beginnings._

 _The things that might've happen to me may be a small thing compared to others._

 _But for me, it's one of the best things that happened in my life._


End file.
